


...i'll book you a therapy appointment

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up Alix Kubdel, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Slight Canon Divergence, Spoilers, get adrien agreste therapy 2k20, plagg is a Bad Influence(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: ML New York SpoilersBunnyx appears in Adrien's room while he contemplates going to New York and says some... questionable things.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	...i'll book you a therapy appointment

**Author's Note:**

> !!Miraculous Ladybug New York Special Spoilers!!

“We  _ can't _ go, Plagg. I promised Ladybug I'd watch over Paris, and I don't wanna let her down.” Adrien lamented.

“ But your father will  _ never _ let you stay! You want more-” Plagg was then cut off by one of Bunnyx’s burrows suddenly appearing in front of the couch. She stepped out and closed it, looking to Adrien and Plagg. 

“Don’t worry, kitten! I got Paris under…” she started to say, but she trailed off and stared into the cushions of the couch, not saying anything more. Adrien was slightly confused and slightly terrified, but he knew when to ask if something was up.

“Are you ok? You stopped speaking.” he asked. Bunnyx rapidly shook her head for a moment and came out of her thoughts.

“Oh, no reason. I’ll just, uh, book you a therapy appointment for when you get back.” she said Adrien blinked a few times, out of complete and thorough confusion. Plagg’s eyes widened. 

“Kid- I- I don’t think you should-” he was cut off, once again, by Bunnyx. 

“No, don’t be deterred by that! I just think it would be nice for you to have someone to talk to after being a hero for a few months, coming up on a year. Go ahead!” she said. With that, she opened another burrow and disappeared through it, leaving Adrien more paranoid than he already was.

**Author's Note:**

> alix. queen. you didn't have to say that  
> inspired by lenoreofraven's tumblr post  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
